The Pokemon World: A Story To Remember
by DefjamsterDibs
Summary: Tk, an average 13 year-old boy gains the ability to talk to a Sneasel he saves from a Beartic attack. Follow them on their journey where they experience new things and see new sights on their way across the world. Rated-T for Language, Violence, Adult Situations.
1. Chapter 1

The Pokémon World chp.1

"Whoa!" yelled Tk as he saw the snowy mountains from outside of the plane. "That's right you've never been to the Johto region before have you?" asked his older sister whom sat next to him. "Nope but, this is gonna be amazing!" he replied excitedly.

From the seats behind TK and his sister a middle aged man put his head forth and said, "You kids are gonna love it! We'll go skiing first and then in a couple of days we'll head off towards the south to hit the beach!" "Awesome!" said Tk. "Hey dad, how long are we going to stay in Johto?" asked his sister. The man then replied, "I'm not sure really… I was planning to take off the entire month though." "Honey, is it really that necessary to stay that long?" asked the woman next to him. "Mom, please!? We haven't gone on vacation in forever!" Claimed Tk as he gave her puppy-dog eyes. "Don't' stare at me like that…. You know that doesn't work on me any more…. F-f-fine!" she replied. "Yes! Thanks guys." Responded Tk.

As the family exited the airport they called for a taxi that took them to the 'Grand Hotel Ski Resort'. When they finally got to their room everyone chose their beds, "I get this one!" claimed Tk's sister, pointing at the bed in the larger room. "Like hell you do, Ashely!" her father chuckled. "Tk, help your father with the bags, would you?" asked his mother. "Sure thing." He replied.

As the family finally settled in, Ashely let her Persian out of its pokéball, "Come on out boy!" she said. The cat then stretched out its paws to loosen up from the long ride. "Here ya go, buddy." She said as she placed down the Persian's bed next to her own. "Buddy, would you mind watching over the place until we get back? I've got some important stuff in our room." Asked their father. The cat then replied with an assuring roar. "Thanks boy." The family then set out for the Ski resort.

As they entered the cable car to take them to the top, their mother asked, "How do you kids like it so far?" "It's so awesome!" said Tk, "There are lots of cool Pokémon here that they told us about in class. I just can't wait to see some." "Good, I'm glad." Said his mother with a smile. "Oh yeah, mom Look what I found!" said Ashely, pulling out a picture. "Oh my god! Charles come here!" she rushed her husband. "Well, look at that…" It was a picture of Tk's parents wedding. "How on Earth did you find this? I thought all of these photos were gone after the fire." asked her father "Well I must have put this one in my old diary because I found it after we were packing on th-" "No!" yelled her father as the picture flew out of the window of the cart. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I-it just slipped I swear!" "It's… It's ok sweetie… Maybe it was just meant to be that way." Replied her mother. Tk watched as the picture flew off into the forest below him. As the cable cart came to a stop and the group got off, Tk left his gear and ran off into the forest yelling, "I'll be right back!" "Tk, No!" his mother yelled as she ran after him. But she was then stopped by a police officer who said, "Sorry ma'am but, this area is being evacuated at the moment." "What? But my son just ran into the forest! I have to get him." "Don't worry ma'am. If he's in there he will be evacuated." "Then could you at least tell me why it's being evacuated?" "There was a sighting of a wild Beartic that somehow managed to get on the resorts property." "What!? And you want me to stand here and let my child go out there!? Charles, get over here!" she called her husband.

In the forest Tk searched High and low for his parents' picture, yet nothing showed up. "Where the hell could it have gone? I know it didn't drift off too far from here." It was another hour into the search before he noticed that the sun was setting. "Crap!" he yelled, "If I don't find it soon then I won't even be able to see what I'm looking for… I'll just have to start looking again tommor-" he cut himself off as he ran up to a small photo on the ground; it was his parents. "Finally!" he said with joy as he placed the photo into his inner jacket pocket. "Now, to find the way back…" Tk then began to climb the tree nearest to him and when he reached the top he couldn't see anything but trees. "Crap" he said as he climbed down.

"Where the hell is my son!" yelled Charles at the policemen that were stopping him from going out into the forest. "Calm down sir, we have a rescue party out there looking for the kid right now. I'll tell you as soon as they find him." "The sun has almost set and there's supposed to be a blizzard coming in tonight! How do you expect me to remain calm!?" Yelled the father as he sat back down on the bench in the cable car station.

Tk was wandering aimlessly into the forest when he noticed a small black object walking along the snow. He slowly followed it, making sure that it wouldn't hear his footsteps. Suddenly the object collapsed in the snow. Tk ran up to the object which turned out to be a Sneasel. "Hey… are you alright?" Tk asked as he nudged the Sneasel. With no response from it he picked it up from the snow and took it along with him. After what to him seemed like forever Tk came upon a cave. He gathered some twigs from the outside and lit it with the lighter he stole from his sister to stop her from smoking. He sat the Sneasel next to the fire to warm it. He then took out some Oran berries that he had packed from the hotel room. A few moments later the Sneasel awoke, and jumped up; showing off its claws. "Hi there." Tk said as he passed some berries to the Pokémon in a small bowl. "Snea?" it replied curiously. "Go ahead, you can take." He responded. The Sneasel then swiftly took the bowl and sat at the other side of the cave. "Hey, I wanted some too." Tk laughed as he approached the Pokémon. As he went to grab some berries the Sneasel scratched his hand with its claw. "Ow! What's the deal!?" he yelled. The Pokémon still had its claws in attack mode. TK then noticed that the Pokémon's claws were shaking and its eyes were filled with fear. Tk got back up and slowly moved back to where he sat before. "I forgot how different wild and caught Pokémon are…" He then watched the Sneasel fall asleep right before he did himself.

Tk was abruptly awakened by a mighty roar that shook the cave. In the entrance of a cave stood a large Beartic. "Holy shit!" he yelled. The Sneasel then ran behind Tk and took hold of his leg. The Beartic roared and ran towards Tk but, he dodged its attack. Taking the Sneasel in his arms, Tk ran out of the cave and down the hill. As the Beartic chased them it used avalanche. Tk also dodged this attack and ran into the forest. The Sneasel looked at the wound that it had gave him and began to feel guilty for hurting someone that tried to help him. "I'm so sorry" it said in its mind. No matter how fast he tried to run he still heard the mighty roars of the Pokémon behind him. Suddenly the roaring stopped and Tk turned around to see if the Pokémon was still in pursuit. "I think it's go-" Tk was struck out of nowhere from an ice beam which hit his shoulder dead on. "Beartic!" Roared the Pokémon as it showed itself once more. "Shit, we've gotta get out of here!" yelled Tk. The sneasel then took hold of Tk's hand and ran with him into the forest. Another Ice beam was shot from the Beartic and hit sneasel. Tk and the Sneasel then fell down a steep but small cliff and rolled down the hill on to an open field. Tk quickly got up and saw that there was a Pokémon ranger in the distance "Hey! Help! Please!" he yelled as he took the Sneasel into his arms. The ranger quickly ran to him and asked, "Are you Timothy Klein?" "Yeah but, look!" Tk pointed to the Beartic running down the hill. "Crap… Go Flareon!" yelled the ranger, "Flareon, use Fire Blast!" Without hesitation the fire type sent out a giant flame that collided against the Beartic. "I thought we were done for. Thank you so much! You really saved us there." Exclaimed Tk happily. "No problem kid. I just hope you know that you had your family worried sick." "Yeah… I figured as much." "Well, come on kiddo let's get you to a hospital. Those are gonna leave some pretty scars." While Tk and the Ranger were walking away Tk suddenly collapsed revealing shards of ice lodged into his back. "Shit Hold on kid!" The sneasel then got up and saw what had happened to him. "Sneasel!" it cried aloud.

When Tk awoke he was surrounded by his family who'd been waiting for him to awaken. "Tk! Oh thank god!" yelled his mother as she held him close to her. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Mom, that hurts!" yelled Tk. "Well, it'd better hurt! We thought you had died, damn it!" "I'm sorry…" Then his father and sister went to hug him, much more carefully than his mother did. "I'm sorry guys I didn't think that any of this would've happened." "I know son, you were only trying to help." Said his father. "I bet you almost shit yourself!" laughed his sister. "I was scared… But I wasn't scared for myself I was… Wait! Where is it?" "Who? This little girl?" replied the ranger from before as he led the Sneasel into the room. The Sneasel's eyes went wide as she saw that Tk was alive and jumped at him; crying into his chest. He held her as well and began to cry "I'm so glad that you're all right!" "Why can't Buddy be that affectionate!" claimed Ashely. "That's probably because Buddy is a guy." Replied her father.

After Tk had wiped both his and the Sneasel's tears away the ranger said, "I don't mean to tear you two apart so soon but, we've got to bring Sneasel back to the forest. The Sneasel quickly stood up and said, "I want to stay here!" Tk's eyes went wide and he yelled, "Y-You can talk!?" Everyone around him stared at him confused. "You ok there bro?" asked his sister. "You must've hit your head harder than we expected." Laughed his father. Tk took his attention back to the Sneasel and asked, "Could you speak again, please?" The Sneasel looked confused as well but said, "You can hear me?" Tk almost jumped out of the bed when he heard it clearly. "Yeah! Where'd you learn to talk like that!?" "The Sneasel stared at Tk, "H-how!? This is amazing!" Everyone in the room looked at Tk as if he'd gone insane. "Alright sweetie, that's enough. The jokes not that funny anymore." Said his mother. "What are you talking about? You can hear her too right?" he replied. "Are you alright, kiddo?" asked the ranger. "Are you kidding me!? How do you not hear her? Please Sneasel, could you speak one more time for me?" he asked. The Sneasel then turned towards the group and said, "I can speak!" But it was effortless… all the group had heard were the simple cries of a wild Sneasel. "Tk, I don't understand a thing she's saying." Responded his father. "But…" Tk said quietly. Everyone stood quiet confused why Tk would act this way. The ranger then broke the silence, "Well, sorry folks but I really have to get going. Come on Sneasel let's get you back home." The Sneasel quickly turned and looked Tk in the eyes. "Wait! Can I keep her?" asked Tk to his parents. "I don't think you're ready for a Pokémon of your own quite yet…" said his mother. "But mom! Dad, please!" "Listen to your mother." Demanded his father, "And stop squirming. Your wounds will open up again." "But please!" he pleaded. "No!" said both of them. Sneasel then latched on to Tk's arm as the ranger tried to catch her. "Come on, girl. He can't keep you!" Tk tried his best to hold onto the Pokemon but the pain from his wounds were too much and he let go. "Stop!" pleaded the Sneasel, "Let me go! It's still out there! It's gonna get me! Stop!" Sadly the only thing the others heard were cries of an ordinary Sneasel. Tk then turned away from his family, put the sheets over his head and went to sleep.

When Tk woke up it was two o'clock in the morning. His father sat asleep in the chair beside him and his mother and sister slept in the visitors' bed next to his. Tk then swiftly took of the heart monitor from his finger and placed it on his father's. He then took out the IV, put on his spare of clothes that were on another chair and headed out. "I won't let that bastard hurt you ever again." He whispered to himself as he walked into the frozen mist.

Tk was close on the trail of the Sneasel from before; he had been following her footprints in the snow for a while now. "Was she really talking?" he asked aloud, "Or am I just going insane like Uncle Patrick…" His memories reminded him of how his uncle would attack him and his sister out of nowhere and how he would only talk to his Dunsparce. "No! I'm not crazy! I heard her loud and clear!" Tk then quickened his pace into a jog and continued his search. A few minutes later, Tk suddenly came across a familiar voice crying in the dark, "Why…*snivel* If only I could have… *snivel* stayed with him...*snivel* I don't want to be alone anymore. He was so kind and warm...*snivel* I wish I could just have a chance to talk to him one more time… *cries* Just once more…" Tk listened and followed the sound of the Pokémon's voice and he finally came across her lying back on a tree. "Hey, I guess you get to have that one more conversation." Tk said with a smile. The Sneasel's eyes went wide, "No! Why are you here! Get out of here now! Run away!" "Run? Why would I-" Once Tk had taken a closer look at her, he saw that the Sneasel had scratches up and down her arm, her shoulder was bitten and her chest was bruised. "No! We need to get you out of here now!" Tk gently picked up the Pokémon and quickly followed his way back, making sure to follow his own footsteps through the snow. "W-why'd you come back out here!? You're already hurt badly enough!*cough*" "Please save your breath. I don't want you getting any more hurt than you alrea-" Tk was suddenly tackled to the ground and ferociously attacked by the Beartic. It took his body and slammed it against the trees again and again. Sneasel then got up and landed a shadow claw on the Pokemon. As Tk tried to regain his balance the Sneasel defended him with all of her strength. "Ah!" cried the Sneasel as she was flung against a tree. Tk hurried and picked up the Sneasel and ran off with the Beartic hot on their trail once more. "Go… Leave me here. We'll both die if you keep me with you." said the Sneasel as tears climbed down her face. Tk then suddenly stopped and placed down the Sneasel gently against a tree. The Sneasel smiled and said, "Thank you. Please, go live a long and happ-" "Are you stupid!" Tk screamed, "You're the first Pokemon on this planet that's actually given a damn about me! I promise, I will NEVER leave you!" TK then tore off a sharp branch that hung off the tree next to him and waited as the Beartic approached him. "No! Run! Don't, please!" begged the Sneasel. "Die, you son of a bitch!" Tk yelled as he and the Beartic collided, the Beartic landing on top of him. "NO!" screamed the Sneasel as she crawled over to Tk's lifeless body. "Why!? Don't be dead! Don't be dead!" the Sneasel cried into Tk's chest. She looked up and saw that the branch was lodged straight into the Beartic's skull when suddenly… "Hey, I promised you, didn't I?" smiled Tk as he patted the Sneasel's head. "You- You're alive!?" yelled the Sneasel with joy as she pounced onto Tk. "Ow! I won't be if you squeeze me that tight!" "S-sorry!" replied Sneasel as the Sun was slowly lifted from beyond the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of Summer

Later that morning the Pokémon rangers and police were everywhere around the hospital. "That's them!" yelled a policeman, and suddenly an entire group of people surrounded Tk and Sneasel. They were both instantly escorted to the hospital where they were separated yet again. After the doctors and nurses tended to him, Tk began to fall asleep on the warm and comfortable bed that he was placed upon until his mother came in… "Tk! Get your ass up now!" yelled his Mother, "What the hell were you thinking!?" "S-Sorry…" replied Tk Tiredly. "Sorry? Sorry my ass! Do you know how worried we were!?" "I couldn't just let her die, mom…" His mother paused to look at the new bite marks that were scattered across his body. "Look at you! You could've gotten yourself killed Tk!" cried his mother. "Mom…" he replied silently. Suddenly his father and sister burst into the room. "Tk!? Oh, thank god!" yelled his father with relief. "What were you thinking, idiot!? Are you okay?" asked his sister. "I'm sorry. And yeah I'm fine." He spoke back. "Ow!" yelled Tk when his father went to hug him. "It better hurt!" said his dad, "What in the hell made you go back out there exactly?" "It was the Sneasel." he replied, "She was gonna die if I didn't do anything…" "Honey, it's life. Wild Pokémon die every day and there's nothing we can do about it. I'm just glad that you did the smart thing and ran away from that Beartic." Said his mother. "I'm not so sure about that sweetheart." Responded his father. "What do you mean?" "Well they found the Beartic…" "And, did they capture it yet?" "It was dead. A branch went straight through its eye socket into its skull." Both parents looked at Tk. "No fricken way." Exclaimed Ashely. Tk felt like he was being backed up into a corner as everyone stared at him. He then yelled, "I had to I swear! I didn't want to but, it was either him or us!" "Whoa! Calm down! It's alright" said his father, "We were just a bit… Surprised is all." "Really?" "Yes, really." A few hours passed then Ashely spoke up, "Tk I really do feel bad for you right now bro but, I've been waiting for this trip for years and I'm going skiing! Smell ya later!" she said as she walked out the door. "You guys can go too, I don't want to hold you guys up just because of me." Tk told his parents. "Are you sure we can leave without you wandering off again?" Said his father. "Yeah…" Tk chuckled, "Hey mom, dad?" "Yes?" they replied. "I'm really sorry I ruined our vacation." "What are you talking about? You didn't ruin anything! Plus our vacation just started. So you stay here and rest up alright?" said his mom. "Alright" he replied with a smile, "Oh, wait!" he yelled. "What's wrong?" asked his father. "Could you please ask the doctors if it's ok to bring Sneasel in here?" Both parents looked at each other for a moment before they answered, "S-sure honey, we'll ask." "Thanks" he replied as they left the room.

On the outside of the room Tk's parents were conversing about their son. "What are we going to do?" asked Tk's mother. "I'm not sure… But he's acting exactly like his uncle did when it first happened." Replied his father. "But Patrick didn't start until he was well into his twenties. Why is Tk being affected so soon?" "I don't know, all we can do for right now is just let him keep the Sneasel. Otherwise, he'll probably just run off and try to find it again." "Right but, as soon as we get home I'm calling ." "That's just fine. I just want this vacation to be fun for us all, ok? So it's best not to be mentioned unless Tk wants to talk about it." "Agreed," the mother replied "let's just find a nurse to bring over Sneasel."

Tk laid in the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling. He had overheard his parent's conversation thanks to the thin walls of the hospital. "Am… Am I really going to turn out like him?" he asked aloud, "I'm going to hurt the people I love... No, I won't let myself get that way I promise! I swear!" he said to himself. A few minutes later a male nurse carried in Sneasel and placed her on the empty bed beside Tk. "Thank you!" said Tk to the man. "No problem. But she's not gonna be fully healed for a while, so don't let her move around, got it?" "Yes sir!" Tk responded as the man left the room. Tk then turned his head to Sneasel who was smiling at him, "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm fine, it's just a couple of scratches. How are you holding up?" "I can't really move all that well right now but the doctors going to give me some meds for the pain, so I should be good." He smiled back. Sneasel then cleared her throat, "I want to thank you, sincerely, from the bottom of my heart. If it weren't for you I probably would've starved in the cold or gotten eaten by a Beartic." She laughed. "You're welcome." He smiled, "I could've never have left you out there all alone. It must've been horrible." "It really was." She replied, "In fact, you're the first human that gave a damn about me as well." Tk laughed, "Well I guess were meant to be together then! I… I mean if you still want to be that is." "C-Could I?" "Of course!" "But, what about your parents? I thought they said that I wasn't allowed." "It's just that they didn't think that I was responsible enough to take care of you, is all." "Not responsible enough!? Did they see what you did!?" They both laughed.

"So, were you always around here?" asked Tk. "No, I actually grew up towards the bottom of the mountain. Then a few month's ago, when I turned thirteen, I made the climb up here and I've been here ever since." "Wait you're thirteen!? Isn't that like ninety in Pokémon years!?" The Sneasel began to laugh, "What!? No! You do know that Pokémon age the same way as humans do, right?" "Really!? They never taught me that in trainer school… They only teach us strategies in Pokémon battles." "Yeah, I take it your thirteen too?" "Yup! Speaking of schools… Who taught you so much about the world if you were alone?" "I taught myself mostly but, my mom was always teaching me new things before she left." "She left? I-I'm sorry." "What are you sorry for? It's natural for the mother to leave after her child is able to take care of themselves." "Oh." Replied Tk. The Sneasel then sat up and said, "I didn't want to question a good thing but, how's it that you can understand me?" Tk then sat up as well and replied, "I'm not entirely sure either. I know that my uncle was able to talk to his Ekans so it must be genetic but…" "But?" Sneasel asked curiously. "My uncle went insane. It got so bad that he would only talk to the Ekans and every time my father tried to put some sense into him, he would go on a rampage and just start demolishing anything he got his hands on to. He even tried to attack me and my older sister before too. I just hope that I won't ever end up like him. I don't know what I'd do if hurt my family." "Well, for one, you're pretty insane already. I mean, you did stand up to a Beartic and win." Chuckled the Sneasel. Tk smiled, "I guess I am." Sneasel then stood up and started to climb off her bed. "Hey," Exclaimed Tk, "The Doc said not for you to move you could open your wounds up again!" "Well then… This'd be worth it!" she grunted as she climbed up Tk's bed. She then lied down next to Tk so that they were facing each other. She then put her forehead into his chest, "Tk." She said. "Yeah?" "Please, don't let them put me back out there. I like being here… With you." her voice began to crack and Tk could feel tears coming down her face, "It's just that… It's so lonely out there! It's unbearable, It's eat or be eaten an-" She was cut off by Tk as he put his arms around her, "Hey. I promised didn't I? I told you that'd you never be lonely again. That'd I'd be there for you. And that's exactly what I'm going to do." "Right!" she said happily, wiping away her tears. She and Tk then slowly fell asleep in one another's grasp.

Tk later abruptly was awakened by the flash of camera's pointed at him, "Look at them sleep! It's so adorable!" whispered Ashely excitedly to her mother. "Let me see! ...Aw! You so need to post that!" replied her mom. "ugh." Grunted Tk as he opened his eyes. "What's up sleepy head? Said his sister joyfully. "Not much, how was skiing?" he asked. "Not my kinda thing but, dad is really a pro at it!" The nurse then walked in and said, "Hey! I was just notified that you should be good to go by tomorrow if you'd like. The only problem is the new bite wounds, they aren't as deep as the doctor expected but there are several of them across your body. So they aren't likely to open up anytime soon as long as you don't get into any more fights. Basically, you're free to go tomorrow as long as you can handle moving around with the bite marks." "So soon?" asked Tk. "Well, for some reason you heal remarkably fast! That's the only reason that they are even considering to let you go." "He gets that from his father!" said his mother. "I see." Replied the nurse, "Well, whenever you make up your mind just let me know." "Ok." Responded Tk. "Are you up to it?" asked his father. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm moving my arms and shoulders around and I feel fine so far." "That's good at least." "Should I let her know?" "Sure." Replied Tk as his father went and notified the nurse.

The next morning Tk and Sneasel were released from the hospital and returned to the hotel room. "Buddy, this is Sneasel. Be nice to her ok? She's part of the family now." Ashely said as she introduced the Pokémon. The Persian then let out a soft roar to let her now that he understood. Sneasel followed behind Tk very closely around the hotel room and eventually ended up in his bedroom. "Hey, Sneasel. I know it's stupid for me to ask now but, did your mom give you a name? I wasn't entirely sure if Pokémon gave their children names or not like us humans do." "Huh? Oh yeah, it's Zyra. My name is Zyra." "Zyra huh? I like the sound of it. It really does suit you!" "Thanks." Smiled Zyra in reply. Out from the next room Tk's mother shouted, "Kid's, your father and I have decided that we are gonna visit your grandparents tomorrow instead of next week alright?" "Crap…" whispered Tk. "Crap?" asked Zyra curiously. "My grandmother is an ex field sergeant and she's super strict… Well I guess it couldn't be that bad now that I get to have you tag along!" Zyra smiled, "Likewise!" The next morning the family got into a rental car and began their expedition to the south of Johto. "This summer's gonna be awesome!" Tk spoke to Zyra. "Right!" she replied.

In the driver's seat, Tk's father got a text on his phone. It was his wife and the text read, "He's been talking to the damn thing since we brought it back to the hotel with us. What do we do?" To which he texted back, "Like I said before, just try and ignore it until we get home. Plus, he hasn't gotten violent yet. So who knows if it's really a problem for sure?" "Of course it's a problem! If anyone finds out about this, they'll send him straight to the crazy house!" "Alright, just PLEASE don't say anything until we get home back in Kanto." "Fine" she texted back. She then turned up the radio to try and drown out the thought of her son going insane like her brother in-law had a few years ago. "Hey, Tk." Said Zyra. "Yes?" he replied. "Do you think your parents hate me? They don't look at me the same way that you and Ashely do…" "I don't think that they hate you" he whispered to her, "It's just that they don't like the idea of me understanding a Pokémon at the moment, they'll get over it eventually." "Oh… I guess I understand!" she replied happily. "Good. I'm glad." Tk replied with a smile. But as Tk lifted his head from the back seat he saw the most terrifying stare that he'd ever seen his mother show. Her eyes were peeking through the passenger side mirror when it had happened. But it wasn't his mother's eyes that terrified him the most, it was what she was looking at. She was looking at Zyra, staring at her with eyes of a murderer.


	3. Chapter 3: Insanity?

A herd of Tauros ran through the open field to the right of the rental car as the family had passed by. "Whoa!" yelled Ashely, "I've never seen so many at once before!" "Yeah." added Tk. "They're all over this side of Johto too" Replied their father. "That's awesome!" said Tk. He then glanced down to his left to see Zyra asleep, leaning on him. He then smiled, to which his sister replied, "She really likes you." "Huh? O-Oh yeah, it seems that way doesn't it?" "Yeah! She's just so adorable, right mom?" Her mother glanced back at the passed out Pokémon and said, "I don't know about adorable. She seems pretty dangerous to me." "What!? How? Sure she has claws but, they are always retracted." Argued Ashely. "Whatever you say honey." Responded the mother, lazily. "Humph!" the daughter pouted. "That doesn't mean that something dangerous can't be beautiful. Look at the katana; it's a blade of art yet it's used for murdering people." Added Tk. Which, in response, his mother turned on the radio and put the volume almost to its max. Zyra then began to press her head deeper into Tk's side in order to shut out the noise. Noticing this, Tk placed his jacket over her ears like ear muffs. She then almost instantaneously stopped squirming and went back to sleep.

A few hours later, the family had finally arrived at their destination. It was an old two-story house in the middle of nowhere whose paint was chipped and faded. "This is it!" exclaimed Tk's father as he parked the car in front of the house. Waiting on the front porch stood an elderly woman in an army uniform. "Grandma!" yelled Ashely as she ran up to the woman and gave her a hug. "Oh ho! How've you been my little angel!?" she asked. "Good but, I totally missed you!" "I missed you too darling!" Next out of the car was Tk's mother and father, "Mom!" greeted the father. "Hey, there Margret. How've you been?" asked the mother. "Oh, just look at you two! Just as happy as I saw you last!" she replied as she hugged them both, "Now where's my grandson!?" she demanded to know. Tk exited the car, holding Zyra in his hands since she was still asleep. "By god what is that?" asked the grandmother, pointing at Zyra. "That's a Sneasel, mom." Replied the father. "I know what it is! I'm just asking why he has it. He's only thirteen, correct?" Tk, overhearing the conversation said, "I begged them grandma. It's my own fault. I shouldn't have pushed them to let me keep her but, I felt that I had a connection with her." "A strong bond eh? Is that the Sneasel that you went out and saved then?" "Yes ma'am." He responded. "Hmm… Very well then! But, understand you must take responsibility for its actions, yes?" "Yes ma'am!" "Ata boy! Now come her and give grandma a hug!" Tk did exactly as he was told happily. He then entered the house, walked up to the guest room and placed Zyra on the bed.

Now that Tk had gotten a chance to look around he noticed that the house seemed exactly like an old farmers house did in the movies. "So it IS true!" he thought to himself, "Hey, buddy." He said as he patted the Persians' head while walking down the stairs. Ashely came from the dining room and said, "The adults told me to take you back up to the guests' room for right now. They wanted to talk about something important apparently." "Really? What'd they need to talk about that's so bad that they'd kick us outta there?" "I don't know…" His sister replied, "But, we're about to find out." She said, holding up her father's phone. She had left her own phone on speaker mode in the dining room so that she and Tk would be able to hear their conversation. They both ran up to the guests room and closed the door behind them. "Alright, let's see what the commotion's all about." She said as she turned up the volume to her father's phone. "What do you mean it's happening!?" yelled the elderly woman. "Margret, I know it's hard to believe but, he said it himself. He told us that he could understand the Sneasel." said Tk's mother. "Well then you need to get rid of it! And get rid of it fast! You cannot allow that little Pokémon to manipulate my grandchild's mind!" "Mom, we can't just get rid of it. He's already emotionally attached to it. He even gave her a nick-name." said the father. "Of-course you could get rid of it! Just run it over and say it was an accident for all I care! Just get rid of it! I don't want that thing near my grandchild if it will end him up like Patrick did!" Tk cringed at the thought of his Sneasel being run over. "Sorry honey but, I'd have to agree with your mother on this one…" said the mother. "What!? No! We can't just take her away like that! It's his first Pokémon for crying out sake!" yelled his father angrily. "Well what would you rather have Charles!? A healthy child or a dead one!?" The phone call went silent and then his mother spoke up, "Then it's decided. When should we do it?" "Hold on! No one is touching that Sneasel!" shouted Charles, "What did I ask of you!? I said we could handle it when we got home! Our son loves that Pokémon very much. So much in fact, that he went out of his way to save it, twice! Now, what does that make you think?" "That he was insane to go out there in the first place…" "Really, stop being an ass about this! You know very well that I did the exact same thing for my Linoone when it got lost." There was a short pause but he soon continued, "Look… All I'm saying is that we shouldn't act irrationally. Tk hasn't seemed any different than he did a couple of days ago. Meanwhile, it was obvious how insane Patrick was as soon as he started talking to his Ekans." Tk's grandmother then added, "Alright, Charles we won't do anything. Just… Calm down, ok?" she said in a heartwarming voice. Footsteps were then heard walking out of the kitchen. Ashely then quickly hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.

"Is it true?" asked Ashely. "Is what true?" responded Tk. "Can you really talk to her?" she asked, Staring at the Sneasel. "Yeah, of course I can." "I don't want you to lie, ok? That's the truth, right?" pressured his sister. "Yes, I swear on my grave! But, I really don't have an explanation on how I can." Ashely then let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll believe you, but you've got to keep this to yourself alright? Just tell mom and dad that it was a lie or something. And promise me you'll try not to talk to her in public, ok? You'll only freak people out." "R-Right." Replied Tk. "Good!" Ashely said with a smile as she headed for the door, but right before she stepped out, she turned and said, "Don't worry about mom. She's just a little… Hormonal at her age." Tk then burst out with laughter, "What kind of menopause is she going through!?" Both siblings drowned out their worries with the laughter that they shared, at least for the moment.

By the time that dinner was over Sneasel had woken up a roamed through the house but found no sign of Tk. "Hey there, Zyra." Said Tk's Father, "Everyone's outside. Would you like to join us?" "Yes please." She said. But all Charles heard was a happy Sneasel. "This way, he's over there." He pointed to Tk, sitting by the pond in the back yard. "Thanks" she replied as she quickly dashed towards Tk. She greeted him by hooking her arm around is and sitting down next to him. "Hey there sleepy head! You sure look like you're feeling better." Tk said with a smile. "Yeah. I feel a lot better too! I'm 100% healed from our encounter." "Good, I'm glad! Want one?" he asked as he handed over a white cloud from the bag in front of him. "W-what is it?" she responded as she sniffed the soft object. "It's a marshmallow," he explained, "they're really good!" "S-sure, I'll try it." She said as she put the fluffy treat into her mouth. Suddenly her eyes widened and she exploded with happiness, "This is amazing! Please! May I have another!?" she pleaded. Tk laughed aloud, "Sure, say 'aaahh'" He then put the marshmallow in her mouth only to watch her squeal again. "This is amazing! Simply amazing!" she yelled as Tk laughed at her reaction.

From across the yard, the rest of Tk's family sat together, next to the fire pit. "Snea! Sneasel!" heard the family. "Hol-Hold on! Finish the one you've got first!" they heard Tk say. Ashely began to laugh, "That's just too cute, right?" she asked her family. "It really is! I remember the first time you fed Buddy chocolate and he just went wild!" Chuckled her father. "Persian!" roared the cat. "Ha ha! Here ya go Buddy." He said as he tossed a piece of chocolate into the air. The cat used his large hind legs and leapt into the air, catching the candy. The kids grandmother soon joined in on the fun, "I remember when we had this adorable little Lotad when I was about your age and I…" started the grandmother on a long story.

Over by the pond Tk and Zyra had calmed down and laid back to watch the stars. "They're so pretty out here in the country." Said Zyra softly, "I wish I could see stars like these every night!" "Well that won't be a problem then." Replied Tk. "Really?" she asked. "Yup, we live way out in the country in Kanto." "That's so cool! What's it like over there?" "It's always calm and peaceful, but there's always something to do though. The woods are untouched by humans so it really gives of the sense of Serenity. Tourists are always coming around to see the clock tower in the middle of town too!" Zyra then sat up and smiled, "You know, I'm really glad I met you Tk!" "You are?" he asked curiously. "O-of course I am! You're kind, funny, brave, you saved me, and you always know what to say." "Well then, I'm glad I met you too!" Tk got up to his feet and helped up Zyra, "Why don't we go get you some s'mores?" he suggested. "S'more? What's that?" she asked as they headed towards the fire pit.

The next morning Tk awoke to a large commotion going on in front of the house. When he went to the window, to see what was going on. Two large men were forcing Zyra into their Black van, while two other men held Tk's father back as he tried to retrieve his son's Sneasel. Tk quickly ran out of the house, only wearing a pair of shorts and was suddenly tackled to the ground by another man. "Let go of me! Who the hell do you think you are!" screamed Charles. "Tk! Please, stop! I don't want to be anywhere else! Stop! I don't want to go!" screamed the frightened Sneasel. "ZYRA!" shouted Tk as he shoved of the man that was trying to pin him down and quickly attacked the men who were taking Zyra away. But with both of the men against him, Tk was pinned to the ground. "Tk!" was all he heard as the doors to the van closed. Suddenly all of the men who were holding back Tk and his father rushed into the van which drove off. "What the hell was that Karen!?" shouted Tk's father. "I-I-I swear I had nothing to do with this! I promised, remember!?" she insisted. Charles then turned to his mother, "Mom, you didn't?" "Well, I had to do something didn't I?" she replied. She then turned to Tk and said, "I'm sorry sweetie, I truly am, but it was for the good of your health." Tk got up slowly from the ground and removed the dirt from his chest, "For the good of my health, right?" he asked quietly. "Yes! Of course!" his grandmother replied. "What the fuck did Zyra have to do with my FUCKING HEALTH!?" He shouted angrily. "Tk!? Apologize to your grandmother!" yelled his mother. Charles then rushed out of the house and threw a shirt to Tk, "Come on son, let's get her back." Tk's grandmother then yelled, "I wouldn't do that if I were you boys. I called up my old crew to take that one away." "Really, ma!? You just had to get them tied into this!? Hurry, Tk. Buddy, I need you boy!" yelled Charles. Buddy then leapt into the rental car with Tk and Charles. Charles then pushed the gas pedal to its limit as they drove off. In the speeding car, Tk asked his father, "What did she mean by her old crew, dad?" Charles kept his eyes on the road and said calmly, "Team Rocket, Tk. Team Rocket." 

Hey guys! Thanks for all the support it really does mean A LOT to me! I'm definitely going to continue this series because I have a huge amount of fun writing it and I think you guys are going to like it too!


	4. Chapter 4: Promises

"Hey, Mikey shut her up will ya?" said the driver of the black van. The yells of the Sneasel stopped suddenly when a man blew the wind out of her with a punch to her chest. "If you would have just shut up I wouldn't have had to do that." Said the man in a deep voice. "So was that all really worth it? I mean we drove an hour out just to get a Sneasel?" "One of Giovanni's old assistants called in a favor to take her by force but, keep her alive. Dat's all I know." The large man in the back then shouted, "Look out! Turn le-" He was flung inside the van among the other men. "What the hell was that!?" yelled the driver whom looked out the drivers mirror to see a Persian on top of a small blue car.

"Good job, Buddy! Fire another one; Thunder!" ordered Charles as he and Tk gained up on the van. Buddy roared as its electric attack was expelled from its body and sent the van on its side. "Hell yeah!" shouted Tk, excitedly. Charles quickly stopped behind the turned over van. He then ran out of the car and opened up the vans back doors. The large man, from before, that attempted to warn his crew burst out of the van and attacked Tk; trying to choke him to death. "Buddy, go!" yelled Charles, but the cat was already on his way. The Persian used tackle on the man, which sent him flying. "Thanks boy." Replied Tk. He then rushed in and grabbed the unconscious Sneasel that laid amongst the knocked out men. "Bastards." He whispered quietly as he ran to the rental car. "Don't move!" shouted a man in the Team Rocket uniform as he held a gun pointed at Tk. "Now slowly turn around!" he demanded. Tk did as he was told. "Good, now get on your knees an-" The man was cut off by Buddy using Bite on him. "ARGH!" yelled the man in pain as blood dripped from his hand onto the gun which he had dropped. "Hurry boy!" shouted Tk as he leapt into the car with Zyra in his hands. The Persian quickly jumped in and Charles pushed the gas pedal to the floor of the car as the rushed away.

"Is she hurt?" asked Tk's Father. "No, it doesn't look like it. Thank god for that." Tk quickly turned around and hugged Buddy with his free hand, "Thank you so much. You really did save us back there." Buddy let out a soft roar and rubbed his head against Tk's. As they sped down the long road Charles had a serious look on his face, "Tk I know this is really stupid to ask of you now, but promise me that you won't end up like your uncle. Promise that you will come to us if you have any problems and not just talk to your Pokémon. If you promise me that… Right here and now, I'll promise to you that you won't get any kind of smack about insanity from me or your mother." "I promise!" shouted Tk from the bottom of his heart. "Good… good. Just make sure you keep that promise, alright?" "Yes, Sir!" "And hurry and get your things when we get back to your grandmothers. I know we haven't been there long, but we can't stay with her anymore." "I…" Tk looked down to the Sneasel that lay in his arms, "I understand."

It didn't take long to get back to the house where Karen, Tk's mother, was waiting alongside Ashely. "What happened!? Are you okay?" asked the mother impatiently. "Yeah, I'm fine mom." Charles quickly got out of the car and said, "Come on, get your bags and let's get going." "Going!?" shouted Charles mother, "Why you just got here! And how on Earth did you get that Sneasel back!?" The family ignored her and continued inside the house to grab their belongings. As they all packed their bags inside the car the old woman screamed, "Where do you think you are going!" To which Tk replied, "Bye, grandma." In a nonchalant tone. The family then drove off.

Two hours passed when Karen spotted a large hotel, "Honey, could we stay here for today. I just want us to try and relax today." "Sure, sounds good." Replied her husband as he pulled into a parking spot. Once the family was settled in Tk's sister suggested that they all go swimming in the indoor pool that the hotel had. As the family began to leave the room Karen asked, "Aren't you coming Tk?" "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'll just be down in a couple of minutes." "Alright then, don't take too long, ok?" "Ok." He smiled back. Tk sat back in the bed in which Zyra laid, asleep. Right before he was about to fall asleep for himself he heard a loud shout, "Tk!" Screamed Zyra, for she had just awoken from a nightmare. "Hey, hey, hey. It's all ok I'm here now." He said softly to soothe her. "Tk?" she cried. "I'm right here." He said as he took her hand into his. She then immediately jumped into Tk's chest, pushing him onto his back. Tk felt cold water droplets dripping into his shirt as Zyra held on to him and cried. Tk then wrapped his arms around her, sat up, and began to cry as well, "I'm so sorry!" he repeated over and over, "I wasn't there for you and you got hurt! I'm so sorry!" "I-I-I was so scarred! I didn't want to go away! I want to stay here, with you!" "I know… I know. I swear I won't let anyone take you away from me again!" "You promise?" said Zyra, wiping away her tears. "I promise!" he shouted. The Sneasel then smiled, "Then I trust you." "Good, I'm glad." There was a short pause in the conversation but, Tk soon started it up again, "They didn't do anything bad to you, did they?" "Bad? W-what do you mean by bad?" "Did they hurt you? Or do anything…" "Sexual?" the Sneasel laughed. "Y-yeah..." Tk blushed. "No, they didn't do anything like that." Zyra replied, "But, I didn't know you'd get so shy about this kind of matter." "I-I'm not shy about it! It's just sex!" Suddenly Tk's mouth dropped when he turned to see his sister standing in the doorway, "S-S-SEX!? What the hell are you two doing up here!? Tk, I don't wanna judge or anything about your preferred species, but th-that's fucked up bro!" "Wait you got it all wrong!" Shouted Tk as he ran out of the room. Zyra sat alone in the room and smiled and said to herself, "I don't know what this feeling inside me is when I'm around him but I think that I'm-" "In love?" said a soft man's voice. Zyra quickly turned around to see Buddy coming out of Ashely's room. "How long were you in there!?" she demanded to know. "Long enough!" Buddy chuckled. Zyra then hid her face into a nearby pillow. "Look, kid. I know how you feel and all, but if he were to find out about how you felt it could lead to something messy." "Wha-what do you mean?" she asked curiously. "I mean that if a certain dirty deed is done between the two of you and you get him caught. Then Tk goes away for a very long time, got it?" "Yeah, but it's not like we'd do that kind of thing." "Sure, kid!" he laughed as he went back into Ashely's room. Zyra began to blush and once again hid her face into the pillow.


End file.
